fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Jamie of Arrendelle (The Ice Behind Bars)
"I want a son! A strong King for Arendelle!" King Jamie of Arrendelle the self proclaimed "merciful king Jamie of Arrendel" also known as "The Mad King of Arendelle" and formerly "Prince Jamie of Arendelle" is the main antagonist from the fanfiction by Lany19 called "The Ice Behind Frozen Bars." And that universes adaption of the king from Frozen. Like in the mainstream movie he is Elsa and Anna's father, however this version is an abusive husband and father who tortured Elsa for 15 years when Elsa accidentally struck Anna's head and when he believed his wife Aphrodite (Elsa and Anna's mom in this community) and Anna to be dead from a storm she accidentally caused. Torturing her physically and emotionally, starving her (only giving her a small slab of uncooked meat every few days) and convincing her that she killed her mother and sister, he was so cruel that even the other inmates in the prison (including a man who enjoyed murdering) were horrified by his treatment to Elsa, so much that when she escaped they endured torture from the king to keep her safe from him. He was originally a charming prince, and very kind allowing a pesant (Aphrodite) to steal bread knowing she needed to feed her family and gradually falling inlove with her. Although he admittingly always had a temper and valued his duties to the kingdom above all else, but still loved his sister and wife Aphrodite very much. But when he heard his sister died because her kingdom was overthrown, he changed, became much colder and vowed to make himself a great, powerful, strong and feared king so no one would threaten his family. Although, ironically in doing so he eventually became so consumed by hate he no longer had any capacity for love and so ruthless and insane that he was willing too slaughter his kingdom and torture/kill his family over the slightest issue. Becoming relentlessly Sadistic and ruthless towards his family and his kingdom, many were hung during his reign and it was even mentioned that he burnt a man alive simply because he wanted more warmth during Elsa's storm. Or when he was trying to find Elsa he ordered his guards to round up everyone in the kingdom to find her and kill anyone who refused, showing complete disregard for innocent lives in his hate. He expected everyone in his kingdome to obey him no matter how horrible his actions were, and would kill those who hesitated deeming them 'traitors.' He even went as far as to hire mercenaries to kill his own guards should they hesitate to follow his demands to kill Elsa, showing that he was not above breaking his own rules and doing horrible things if it got what he wanted. His hatred for Elsa started at her birth out of disappointment and anger of not getting a son and fear that she may curse the kingdom in an eternal winter. He acted coldly to Elsa during her childhood never considering her his true daughter or heir, and when the day Anna was born, with him realizing he can never have a son because Elsa's birth ruined Aphrodite's womb, he physically hit her. And his opinion only worsened as time went on, physically and mentally abusing her especially when she used her ice magic and even trying to kill her, he even physically and emotionally abused Aphrodite for trying to protect her, and would occasionally force himself on her to produce a son. He was also extremely harsh towards Anna and deemed her unfit to be a ruler and is thought to have hit her at-least once, but not as much as he was to Elsa. Though he still cared enough about the two latter's to be worried when they were "kidnapped" but this only resulted in him being crueler to Elsa blaming her for their disappearance since it was her storm that gave the "attackers" an advantage. Having her locked in his dungeon. When Elsa was locked in his dungeon he had an insane, perverted and sadistic necromancer named Mad perform painful rituals on Elsa as both punishment for her "crimes" and to remove her powers, mad performed other acts in his spare time for pure amusement. Mad especially enjoyed testing experiments on Elsa because, unlike any of his other victim's, she managed to survive, he also took sadistic pleasure in mentally abusing her by calling her hideous, though he still planned to "have fun" when she was older, he also enjoyed getting Elsa in trouble so she would be tortured by her father for pure kicks. After a while of searching he came to believe that Anna and Aphrodite were dead, so in an attempt to make Elsa suffer more and exert his anger he lied to her that he found their dead frozen bodies to make her feel horrible and proceeded to beat her more. At this point the only reason he decided to keep her alive was to continue punishing her. He was always looking for any way to physically hurt Elsa even if he knew she had not really done anything wrong, even if all she was doing was trying to enjoy herself in the dungeon. In one example Mad attempted to rape Elsa but claimed to the king that she came onto him in exchange for freedom, despite the obviousness of the situation he CHOSE to believe Mad and wiped Elsa calling her a whore and a disgrace. In a later example he CHOSE to believe Mads claim that Elsa stole bread form a fellow prisoner when in reality the prisoner gave it to her, ignoring the prisoners confession of giving her the bread or the fact that Elsa was chained in a cell several feet from the other prisoner, proceeding to punish her for "stealing" by having guards smash her arm. Each time sadistically smirking being satisfied with himself. He was even perfectly willing to punish Elsa for the other criminals deeds when she offered out of kindness towards them. This however caused her powers to set off an eternal winter leading to him accusing her of doing it on purpose and stabbing her multiple ties to murder her. He held Elsa in great contempt for the things even though he knew that she did them unintentionally, ie: nearly killing Aphrodite in childbirth, ruining her womb preventing him from having a son, and accidentally hitting Anna in the head with ice, etc. In his eyes she had sinned more than anyone in Arendelle and saw her as a evil monster that deserved to be punished in every way possible and outright refused to see her as anything else, even when it was revealed that she DIDNT kill Anna or Aphrodite. Even accusing her of freezing Arendelle on purpose despite her please that she didn't and not believing her when she claimed to not know how. He forced her to address herself as a monster every time after torturing her and told her never to forget that, saying that she has a cold heart, was evil, among other untrue things. In addition to telling her that her personality is evil he also told her that she was a hideous freak, such as her eyes were inhuman in nature and her hair was cold as her heart. When Elsa showed human sides such as crying he yelled at her "Monsters don't cry they are evil" suggesting that he really wanted her to actually be the monster that he saw her as so his treatment would be justifiable, showing this in later chapters when he was satisfied that Elsa had become emotionless and cold. Aphrodite even stated her belief that he doesn't want to be known as a ruler with a frozen heart so he takes it out on Elsa, such is most likely true. Also the fact that he hid his abuse from the public and showed fake sadness of Elsa's "death" says that he is aware of how cruel he really is but is so consumed by hate and pride he doesn't care. At the end, his hatred of Elsa had become completely irrational and without real reason, simply saying that she will always be a monster. One of the greatest flaws to his character was pride. He believed himself, as a king, was more important than everyone else in his kingdom including the queen and believed that all the other subjects have the responsibility to sacrifice themselves for him. Causing him to become very angered whenever someone bested him at something, such as killing his brother in-law for helping Aphrodite escape and torturing Tyler when he beat him at chess, despite the later knowing the location of the escaped Elsa. It is because of this pride that he was scared of Elsa out of fear that she might overthrow him, refusing to let "a monster" over throw him. Because of this pride he was determined to make himself feared so no one would overthrow him, mercilessly and strictly enforcing the law through torture and death towards even minor law breakers. Despite this he saw himself as a great merciful king and wanted everyone else to see that as well, though he usually had to achieve this through lies and deception. He even had a castle servant named Kai thrown in the dungeon and tortured like the rest just for questioning him. He was also looking forward to killing Elsa in front of the Arrendell populous whom he had convinced that Elsa was an evil snow queen who was killing them intentionally, as it would make him appear a mighty king. Another factor to his personality was a male-chauvinist streak, believing that only a male hair would be strong enough to lead his people which is the main source of his resentment towards his daughters and mistreatment of his wife. He was also a selfish hypocrite since, while he claimed that it was his duty to protect Arrendelle as it's king and had no problem murdering/torturing his daughter and abusing his family for "the sake of Arrendelle" he was willing to sacrifice and kill his subjects for his own ends and even tried murdering them to distract Elsa so she wouldn't attack him, showing that he would always put himself first. It was his anger that was often his undoing, such as torturing Tyler because he beat him at chess when the latter was willing to reveal the location of his daughter earlier. And hitting Aphrodite in front of his subjects showing them his true colors. This tackled with utter sadism, only letting Elsa live to continue to torture her in everyway possible, and even wanting to bring Elsa back alive to make her suffer even more before killing her, even-though he knew killing her immediately would stop the storm. No one was safe from his wrath, even when he would love someone once, as soon as he found out they did something he didn't like he would immediately become cruel and abusive to them. Such as becoming abusive to Aphrodite, ordering Elsa to kill Anna and imprisoning his own sister. In his mind, all his cruel treatment towards Elsa, his people, etc was out of his kingly duty to protect his kingdom, although as he grew more cruel he truly did not feel any care towards his subjects and in the end was willing to slaughter everyone in his kingdom for loosing faith in him. He cared little when his subjects were suffering in the cold, telling them to simply slaughter their cattle to eat, it is possible that the only real reason he cared about his kingdoms safety at this point was how it would look on himself. Putting his own pride above all else. He initially wanted to be a great king to protect his family, but as time went on his kingly duty outweighed any love for his family as he became more cold and ruthless. In the end, it was his anger and pride that were his only emotions. As time went on, all he ever truely cared about was punishing those he deemed deserving (mainly Elsa) and maintaining rule over his kingdom. Also, while he claimed to hate "cowards," which led to his cruelty towards his once loved sister when he found out that she ran away from her kingdom when it was overthrown. He himself was quite cowardly, begging for mercy when Elsa's powers manifested to protect herself from his wrath. He also displayed this when all his mercenaries were dead and he was facing an empowered Elsa begging for pity. It is because of this cowardliness that he tried to kill Elsa as an infant when she displayed ice powers. In later chapters he finds out that Anna and Aphrodite are still alive but is so consumed by hate that he had lost all rationality and mercy and just wants to make everyone he once loved suffer for "betraying him" and was even willing to slaughter his entire kingdom when a few began to loose faith in him. He even lied to Elsa to turn her into a true monster in order to get he to kill Aphrodite as sadistic punishment, despite the fact that his whole reason for punishing Elsa was FOR SUPPOSEDLY KILLING APHRODITE, showing that he completely lost all rationality and care for his family and simply wanted Elsa to be a monster to punish her. In the end his daughter Elsa, infused with the souls he murdered and tortured, makes him feel all the pain he's caused before brutally killing him. ---- Personality: charming (formerly), kind (formerly), caring (formerly), monstrous, violent, prideful, hateful, paranoid, ruthless, merciless, unforgiving, wrathful, male-chauvinistic, abusive, utterly sadistic, cowardly, psychotic, hypocritical, sociopaths, cruel, viscous, short-tempered, murderous, insane, delusional, irrational, self-centered, unreasonable, uncaring, bloodthirsty, frozen-hearted. Likes: His sister Catherine(formally), His wife Aphrodite(formally), hunting, Being feared, Being king, torturing and killing those who displease him, chess, his daughter Elsa in pain, the idea of having a male heir, Elsa under his complete control and emotionless, control over his kingdom, passing himself off as a great "merciful" ruler. Dislikes: His daughter Elsa, Elsa's "curse," Elsa not thinking she is a monster, having daughters instead of a son, being talked back to, thieves, being beaten at chess, Elsa happy, his subjects not following him, his sister dying (formally, before realizing she faked her death and became angry at letting him suffer in grief), his former wife and daughter dead (formally, before realizing they simply escaped). Goals: To produce a male hair (failed). To torture Elsa for her "sins". Recapture and kill Elsa and the "beasts" who helped her escape (partly succeeded). Make his wife, daughter and sister suffer for betraying him and kill off his kingdom to start anew (stopped by Elsa). To make Arendelle the most feared and respected nation in the world. Category:Complete Monster Category:Child Abusers Category:Disney characters Category:Dictator Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Xenophobes Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynist Category:Phychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Rapists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Coward Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tourturer Category:Family murderer Category:Phychological abusers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Parents Category:Parody Villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Father of hero Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Hypocrits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:In love villains